bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Innkeeper Karl
Karl is a non-player character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the innkeeper of the inn in Caldisla and the father of Owen, captain of the Caldislan guard. Profile Appearance Innkeeper Karl is a middle-aged man with short white hair and a mustache. He is thin and has a dark tan complexion. He wears a white high-collar dress shirt with folded sleeves. Over his shirt is a brown waistcoat and a brown tie with a green gem in the center. He wears brown pants with a cloth covering his lower half. Personality Karl is a very generous, sincere and gentle innkeeper who is always concerned about his son's safety. He is always ready to offer any assistance, especially to the game's protagonists. After his son passed away, Karl became so despondent that he became sick and had to ask one of his relatives to take care of the inn while he recovered. Story Tiz Arrior meets Karl upon regaining consciousness in the inn after being taken in by Caldislan royal guard captain Owen after his home, Norende Village, was swallowed by the Great Chasm. After a blitz attack by the Eternian Sky Knights on the kingdom, he is informed by Tiz of his son's death by the hand of Argent Heinkel and, though he reassures the party that Owen died for the King with no regrets, is devastated by the loss. Thanking the party for telling him the news, he exits the inn to mourn outside. Edea Lee, who had stormed out of the inn after an argument with Agnès Oblige, finds Karl stargazing at Caldisla cemetery. He reveals to her that Owen was a very frail child at birth and despite his condition trained tirelessly in the ranks of the Caldislan guard, eventually becoming captain. Karl admits that though he is proud of his son's actions, he would have preferred him to live. As the party makes its way to Lontano Villa, Ringabel makes mention of a package Edea had received from Karl. Upon opening it the party discovers it is a food basket filled to the brim with food catering to each of their tastes. When unpacking her share, Edea discovers a letter from Karl expressing his gratitude for her comforting words and wishes her luck in battle and good health. Later on, it is revealed that Karl has become sick and despondent as a result of Owen's death, to the point that he is bedridden. Wanting to help, Tiz brings Egil to the city, hoping that the boy can cheer Karl up. Egil's desire to become a soldier reminds Karl of his son and helps raise the old man's spirits. Egil takes up residence with Karl afterward, and notes that the man reminds Egil of his deceased grandfather. Different versions of Karl appear in the parallel worlds Tiz and his comrades visit. However, unlike the original Karl, these versions see Tiz and his comrades as strangers and encourage the group to move along after awakening in the parallel world. Voice Karl is voiced by Hideyuki Umezu in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter in the English version. He shares his English voice actor with from the . Gallery BD Karl Manga.png|Karl in the manga. BD Owen Manga2.png|Mourning his son. Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer